


Pick Me Up, Hose Me Down

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Pederasty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch-Starved, implied slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set shortly after Travel At Night, this is part of a longer unpublished work wherein Muriel was still very young when he was forced into servitude to Lucio.Lucio bring Muriel to the coliseum personally to help him uh, settle in.





	Pick Me Up, Hose Me Down

The bath hall was empty, the surface of the pools as smooth as glass, reflecting the low light of the lamps set into the sandstone walls. 

Steam rose from the water toward the high vaulted ceiling, bits of pink sky visible through the grated skylights hinting at a lovely sunset outside. Muriel had always watched the sunset from his rooftop hiding spot, ever since he’d come to the city. He wondered when he’d see it again.

“Alright enough gawking” Lucio yanked the cloak from Muriel’s shoulders, wrinkling his nose at the moth eaten wool “hurry up and strip, this stuff will have to be burned” 

Muriel reached for the cloak, panicked, he’d worn it since the night he lost his home, it was all he had. “Not that” he said, his voice wavering. 

“Yes that, it’s filthy-“ Their eyes met as Lucio held the cloak out of reach. A smirk grew at the corners of Lucio’s eyes as he realized what he’d won. Finally he’d gotten two words out of Muriel, and better yet, a bargaining chip.

“Alright,” Lucio sighed “if you behave, I’ll give it back to you” Muriel nodded sincerely as Lucio set the blanket on a nearby bench. “Good boy” he pulled on Muriel’s shirt, making him freeze and stiffen before remembering their deal and lifting his arms to let it be pulled off. Likewise the boy stepped docilely out of his pants, obedient even though his bare knees were shaking.

Lucio pointed him to the nearest pool, told him to get in, but Muriel couldn’t move again, his limbs were frozen the same as the first time they’d met. It was only made worse by the Count’s metal hand at the small of his back, nudging him forward. 

“Go.” The hand swatted his backside, not hard, but enough to send Muriel half sprinting into the bathing pool like a rabbit into its hole. He stayed under as long as he could, until his limbs ached from spent adrenaline and lack of air.

He stood up, the pool wasn’t very deep, and pushed his hair from his eyes only to be greeted by the sight of Count Lucio, now fully nude himself, stepping into the pool beside him. Muriel looked away just a second to late to miss Lucio’s smirk. 

“See something you like?” Lucio settled on the bench built into the pool wall, catching Muriel before he could sidle away and pulling him over to stand in front of him. Lucio’s gaze slid over the boy approvingly while Muriel looked anywhere but at the Count. The silence was broken only by the click of a bottle being opened. Lucio poured an excessive amount of the rose scented soap into his hand and reached up to begin rubbing it through Muriel’s hair, his metal hand grabbing the back of the boys neck to hold him in place.

“Hmm too tall” said Lucio, spinning Muriel around before he could react and yanking him downward. Finding himself suddenly seated on the Count’s lap, Muriel would have lunged away, had Lucio not wrapped his metal arm around his chest and murmured in his ear; “behave”

Muriel held still, he behaved, as Lucio resumed working the shampoo through his hair. He was gentle about it, surprisingly, almost affectionate. Despite himself, Muriel closed his eyes, he leaned into it. Something which did not go unnoticed.

“Does that feel good?” Lucio is still talking to him, in that low, soft voice that Muriel doesn’t know what to make of. “you don’t get much of this do you? Everyone out to get you...” Lucio is rubbing his chest, clawed finger tips etching teasing circles over his nipples. Muriel squirms, a low desperate sound building in his chest without meaning to.

“Shh,” Lucio soothes “I’m here. I’ll make you feel good” he pinches one pert nipple, drawing a full fledged moan from Muriel, kneading the blushing mound between his fingers before repeating the motion on the other side. Muriel is barely on his lap now, anchored only by Lucio’s hand still buried in his hair, his back arched, unconsciously chasing the Count’s touch.

Lucio lets go of his hair, the warmth of his hand tracing over Muriel’s sunken ribs and stomach to close around his erection. He strokes him a few times, watching Muriel whimper, and rubs at his glans, which makes him choke. 

“Do you do this by yourself?” Lucio purrs into Muriel’s ear, but he’s too overwhelmed to answer. 

“I asked you a question” Lucio says, suddenly tightening his grip and staving off _something_ though Muriel doesn’t know what. Muriel shakes his head. “No? Really? A boy your age-“ Lucio stops again “how old _are_ you anyway?” 

“Eleven” Muriel answers quickly this time, not wanting another squeeze. 

“Eleven?” Lucio gives a low whistle, evidently having expected a higher number. “Guess you’re just a big boy, huh? Big bruiser boy” 

“I‘m n-ahhh not a bruiser..” Muriel struggles to answer as Lucio starts stroking him again, as something in his belly winds tighter and tighter. “Mm, you will be.” He cups Muriel’s balls in his hand, weighing and rubbing them approvingly. “You will be” He presses a kiss to the boy’s forehead and that, of all things, puts Muriel over. 

Muriel cries out, the sound echoing in the empty bath hall, as he releases, a surprising amount even for his size. He’s shaking again, and as he realizes what’s happened he curls in on himself, crawling as far from Lucio as the small pool would allow. 

Lucio sighs and shakes his head. Kids. He stands, picking up a different soap bottle and a washcloth, and goes over to Muriel. The boy jerks away when he first tries to touch him but eventually gives up and sits quietly while Lucio bathes him. 

Some time later

“Come on already, you can sleep in your cell” Lucio says, prodding Muriel with the toe of one finely polished boot. Muriel blinks groggily, when did he fall asleep? 

It takes Muriel a lot longer to get out the bath than it did to get in. His limbs feel like lead and he’s too tired to see straight, even after that nap. 

He’s given a towel to dry off with but then- “my clothes?” Lucio shrugs 

“You don’t need them. Besides, I told you they were filthy.” The cloak is still there at least, Muriel wraps himself in that and Lucio looks utterly _repulsed_ “at least let me have it cleaned..”

Muriel pulls the cloak tighter to himself, more than content with his shield of dirt, and follows Lucio to the cells.


End file.
